


Cold New World

by Bellarke_Stories



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Winter, season au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-01-20 21:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12441792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stories/pseuds/Bellarke_Stories
Summary: She glances down at her watch; 16:49. “Alright, I gotta go. Bellamy and Murphy should be back soon and I need to be there in case something happened.” she swallows again, not even wanting to think that something bad has happened to one of the six people she has in her life now. She stands up but doesn’t walk away. “Happy Unity Day, I guess…” she finishes and places the radio on the desk where she found it.Or, AU where the adventure squad was left behind on Earth while the Sky People went up on the Ark. Oh and after Praimfaya, the planet is a snowball...





	1. Happy Unity Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I haven't write anything for a while so be warned... This might sucks a bit. I'm trying to get back to it ;) I would love to know what you think anyway! Thank you for reading!

“Hey mom, it’s me again. Clarke, reaching out from the bunker. It’s been 730 days since Praimfaya, 2 years and still no sign of you” she sighs and leans back on the chair, “Raven says it must be your end that has a problem, our comm system works just fine. She also says that you should have built a radio by now and that if-” she stops herself.

The truth is, she’s the only one who still believes they are alive up there, that they _made_ it. The rest just feel guilty for being the reason their family and friends died on their way to what was left of the Ark in the sky. They believe that they had one job, they failed and now they are stuck on a dying planet.

“Anyway” Clarke continues, “I still believe you’re up there, maybe struggling to survive but alive.” She pauses and lets the hand that holds the radio fall in her lap. “Raven has this idea… That if they manage to climb on a mountain top, get as close to you as possible, we might get a signal or some kind of sign from you. Find out if you made it or not…” she swallows. “The truth is- I’m sacred. Bellamy said that it hasn’t snowed for a week now, the longest we’ve gone without snow and the ice has started melting somewhat. But I still go out of my mind every time they head out to scavenge for technology. How are they gonna make it to a mountain top without the needed equipment?” she laughs for a moment, “Well Raven says she can equip them but I know she’s lying, that Bellamy made her lie to me so I don’t worry.” A tear falls on her cheek, “And the thing is… they want to do this for me, mom. I’m the only one who believes that you’re alive, they want to try everything-- for me.” She quickly wipes her tears away and takes a deep breath. “I don’t know what to do, mom. I miss you so much…”

She glances down at her watch; _16:49_. “Alright, I gotta go. Bellamy and Murphy should be back soon and I need to be there in case something happened.” she swallows again, not even wanting to think that something bad has happened to one of the six people she has in her life now. She stands up but doesn’t walk away. “Happy Unity Day, I guess…” she finishes and places the radio on the desk where she found it.

* * *

 

 _17:07,_ Clarke reads the clock on the wall and crosses her arms on her chest. She walks up and down the hallway and tries not to freak out. “They are late” she whispers to herself but loud enough for the others to hear and turns around once more to face the main door of the bunker.

Harper and Raven are with her too, Raven by the control panel and Harper leaning her side on the wall, rolling her eyes at Clarke.

“They are always late, Clarke.” Raven reminds her, “We agreed that you’re allowed to worry if they are late for more than half an hour.”

Clarke glares at her friend, even though she has her back to her and can’t see her. Raven’s right, they’ve been over that many times for the past one and a half year. But that doesn’t mean she will stop worrying anyway.

Before the blonde can argue further, Bellamy and Murphy’s tracker appears on Raven’s screen and the mechanic opens the heavy metal door from inside for them.

Before the door is fully open, Harper and Clarke are by their sides, ready to strip them down from their wet and cold clothes and allow Raven to give them clean and warm ones. The chill coming from outside makes the three girls shiver, given the fact that in the bunker everyone can wear just a t-shirt and be warm enough. As soon as the door is closed Clarke steps in front of Bellamy and fists his coat to help him take it off. Harper does the same for Murphy.

“Everything alright?” Clarke asks and manages to take one sleeve off his hand. The cloth is cold to the touch and once again she is reminded how much she hates them going outside almost every day.

“Well, I-”

“Shit!” Clarke holds her breath and grabs Bellamy’s hand tight, trying to see how deep the gash on his forearm is. She snaps her head up and stares at him, “How the hell you manage that, Bellamy?!”

Before he can answer, she pulls him towards her bay, Raven following along while Harper and Murphy stay behind so that the latter to get in warm clothes.

“It was an accident” Bellamy explains, “We found a car underground. We tried to open the door but it was stuck or locked, I don’t know... We smashed the window and tried to unlock it from inside-”

“Wait” Raven cuts him, “You found a car?” she asks and they stop walking for her to catch up with them.

“Yes, we did” Murphy tells her suddenly from behind with a big smile on his face “So next time, you’re coming with us.”

It seems like Raven is about to say something but Clarke ignores everyone and starts pulling Bellamy again, “Come on, it’s bleeding too much” she insists and guides him inside the small medical bay they managed to build, their friends making small talk as they continue to follow them but Clarke doesn’t even care to hear what they say. She’s focused on making sure Bellamy doesn’t bleed to death.

“I’ve had worse” Bellamy tries to joke, the truth is that it hurts a lot. Of course he would never let her know that. He knows how much she worries and always, when he comes back hurt, he plays it cool to make her feel a bit better. He’s not sure it actually works but what else can he do?

He earns a glare from Clarke and she pushes him down to sit on the cot behind him. He does that and holds his arm up for her to take care of his wound, like always, too tired to fight her on that. Harper, Murphy and Raven walk inside too and settle around the room and watch as Clarke prepares to treat Bellamy’s arm.

“There is a lot of stuff I could use from that car.” Raven tells them, “I hope you marked it on the map.”

“Of course we did Reyes.” Murphy rolls his eyes and hands Raven the map from his back pocket.

“Anything else we should know?” Harper asks next.

Murphy pushes himself off the wall he was leaning against and walks to the sink by the corner. “Well… Nothing much. Still not snowing, eight days now.” He notes as he washes his hands. Once finished, he walks back to stand by Bellamy’s side, studying Clarke as she cleans his forearm.

“He didn’t even tell me about that” he nods at Bellamy’s arm and Clarke lifts her head up to glare at the stupid man he is being again. She’s not surprised though, he has a habit of keeping important and life-threatening secrets from them.

“Asshole.” Bellamy calls the other man in the room and earns a smirk from his friend. Before he can say anything else, a cry escapes his mouth and he looks down at his arm. Clarke is rolling a bandage around it and it hurts a lot. _At least I don’t need stiches_ , he thinks.  

“Don’t look at me like that, Blake.” Clarke says coldly when she feels Bellamy’s eyes on her and secures the end of the bandage with a clipper. She’s angry and he knows it, he can see it in her eyes when she stands tall in front of him. He won’t admit it out loud, but it makes her really cute in his eyes.  

Bellamy wants to tell her that he will be alright but Murphy speaks first. “I can’t believe that I’m out there, risking my life and my girlfriend is still not here to welcome me back.” He jokes, “And Blake here gets all the attention!” he complains playfully and walks towards the door, “Next time I will do the dangerous stuff!” he says and disappears behind the bay’s door and Raven laughs quietly.

Bellamy and Clarke’s cheeks turn red and avoid each other’s eyes as the other two girls in the room stare at them.

* * *

It’s later that night, that Clarke decides to visit Bellamy in his room to check his wound and change his bandage.

The knock on his door startles Bellamy. “Come in.” He announces and walks to the chair by the door to grab his t-shirt.

Clarke slowly walks in his room, “Hey” she says and closes the door behind her, eyes locking on his bare chest.

He’s so close that he notices Clarke’s cheeks turning red. “Hey” he says back and smirks, “Are you here to stare at my body or can I actually help you with something else?” he teases her and grabs his shirt.

Clarke shakes her head and waves him off. “Shut up,” she says and walks further in the room, settling on his bed, “I’m here to change your bandage and- I was just- I was staring at your scars- not your body…”

“Well the scars are part of my body, so-”

“Blake!” she warns and pats on the bed for him to sit next to her, “Come on, I want to get this over with, I’m tired.”

Bellamy sighs and walks to her, “Alright, princess,” he sits next to her and hold his forearm for her. He’s looking at her and can see that she’s glancing at him from the corner of her eyes though she pretends to be looking at his arm. Before she starts unwrapping the bandage, he lifts a knee on the bed between them and turns his body towards her, reaching for her hands and making her look up to him. “What is it?” he asks, _knowing_ something else is bothering her and she’s not here just to take care of the bandage.

She knows him as good as he does her and with that in her mind, she sighs and lowers her head, staring at her holding hands resting on Bellamy’s knee. It’s times like this she realizes how much she hates him for knowing her that well. The thought puts a smile on her face anyway.

“Raven said she might be able to finish the stronger radio she’s been trying to build for months now,” she explains, her voice a bit higher than a whisper.

“And?” Bellamy asks confused, “Wasn’t that supposed to make you happy?” he rubs his thumb over her knuckles, “If she manages to finish it before it starts snowing again, we might be able to talk to the Ark sooner than we thought.”

She can hear the disbelief in his voice, she knows he’s saying these stuff only because he thinks it’s what she wants to hear and not because he actually believes they are true. She presses her lips together and lifts her head up to face him.

“What if you were right?” she whispers, “What if our people never made it to the Ark?”

He furrows his eyebrows, surprised of what he just heard from her, “What if _you_ were right?” he asks back, “What if we gave up on them too easily?”

His words makes her turn away, the memory of her yelling at her friends that they gave up on their people too easily and that they could still alive up in the Ark makes her sick. She remembers that day like it was yesterday, it was one of the hardest days of her life.

“Bellamy…” she stops herself, trying to figure out what and how to say it, “I almost got a heart attack when I saw you bleeding today. If you ask Raven or Harper, they will tell you that I go out of my freaking mind every time you leave the bunker- and today was just a gash…” she pauses, taking in a deep breath.

“Clarke, I don’t understand… What does that has to do with what you were talking a moment ago?” Bellamy questions, swallowing hard.

Clarke frees her hands from his and rubs her face, “I don’t want you to risk your life to climb the mountain and try to contact the Ark,” she utters before she can regret it.

Bellamy’s shoulders fall and he tries to figure out his friend, why she suddenly changed her mind on something so important to her, something they fought for plenty of times in the past two years. Silence fills the room and for the first time it doesn’t feel that comfortable.

Clarke has her eyes lowered between them while Bellamy just stares at her. He decides to give her more time, to tell him everything he knows she has in her mind but curiosity and impatience get the best of him and he breaks the silence first.

“Do you want to tell me why you changed your mind?” he asks lowly, taking her hands in his again and giving them a squeeze, “You can trust me, Clarke. You know that right?”

The girl that seems so small in Bellamy’s eyes right now, all curled to herself and quiet, nods and licks her lips, “I trust you with my life, Bellamy,” she confirms, “I just- I guess seeing you hurt today made me realize that…” she sighs, collecting her thoughts and feelings together, “I realized that if our people are alive, I will see them in a few years but if something happens to you- I will die with you,” she lifts her head to look him in the eyes, “It’s not worth it, Bell. Losing you is not worth it, for anyone and anything.”

He would be lying if he said her confession doesn’t warm his heart and truth be told, he feels the same way for her too. Losing Octavia was a hard blow for him and he got over it only because Clarke was there for him, it was what kept him going. If anything were to happen to Clarke, he would lose his mind too.

He’s not sure what to tell her, how to make her feel better so he does the one thing he knows she always needs; he opens his arms and pulls her to his chest, holding her tight till she pulls back.

Clarke immediately leans to him, fisting his t-shirt between them and letting the tears she’s been holding back since she saw him bleeding earlier today. He holds her tight, stroking her hair and shushing her calmly, “Nothing is going to happen to me, okay?” he pulls back a bit to kiss her forehead, “I’m not going anywhere” he promises and with slow moves, he guides them to lay on his bed, holding each other for dear life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello? is anybody here? oh hi! how you doing? i'm really sorry for not updating for so looogn! i really am but i'm trying to getout of this hell hole that is called writer's block... hope you like this one :)
> 
> also shout out to Em (bellarkedelinquent on tumblr) for beta'ing this one <3

The next morning, Clarke wakes up alone in bed. She doesn’t remember much, only that she had been crying and that Bellamy had held her while she did. And she definitely doesn’t remember falling asleep here. So waking up, in his bed and alone is a bit of a shock.

“Bellamy?” Clarke calls him as she sits up, making the blanket fall of her back. Bellamy must have covered her with it sometime in the night.

She looks around, but he’s not there. Her best guess was that, knowing Bellamy, he would probably be stubborn and sleep on the couch to give Clarke some space, but he’s not there either.

With a sigh, she stands up and walks to the door, turning off the lights as she leaves the room. A few moments later, her bare feet bring her into the dining room, where she finds all her friends.

Harper, Monty, Emori and Murphy are sitting with their bowls empty on the table in front of them while Raven is making her way there too. As her eyes scan the room they land on Bellamy’s back. He’s by the bar, pouring some soup for himself.

“Morning,” Raven smiles and waves at Clarke, causing everyone to turn and look at her.

“Morning, guys,” She tells everyone before she makes her way to Bellamy. Bellamy hears her soft steps behind him and reaches for another bowl.

Clarke leans back against the counter as she watches him. He gives her a small smile. “Hey,” He offers her his already served soup and begins pouring some more in the second one, “How did you sleep?”

Bellamy hands her the bowl and Clarke’s fingers cup the bowl. The warmth from the soup warms her palms as she inhales the pleasant aroma of the food.

“It was good,” She nods. “Thank you,” She pauses for a second, thinking. “I don’t really remember falling asleep but thank you for letting me… stay over, I guess.”

“It’s nothing, really…” He assures her, knowing how Clarke feels about letting people help her. “You were so upset about what happened yesterday—”

“Which reminds me, I have to change your bandage after we finish our breakfast.”

“Okay,” He smiles again, “Anyway, you fell asleep and you were so… You looked so peaceful, I couldn’t bring myself to wake you up.”

Clarke nods, appreciative. “Thank you.”

Bellamy nods to their friends at the table, questioning. Clarke smiles in response, and they join their companions. The next hour is spent chatting, catching up on so much time spent apart. After that, Clarke takes Bellamy to med bay to change the bandage as promised.

* * *

Things take a turn when Bellamy’s wound gets infected two days later. Clarke doesn’t really know why it happened. She’s sure she treated the wound as good as Abby would have, but Clarke quickly becomes frustrated with herself, blaming herself for the current state of Bellamy’s health.

Bellamy has a high-grade fever for two days, and Clarke can’t bring herself to leave his side. Harper and Emori take turns bringing her food, and someone almost always keeps her company until Bellamy begins to recover.

The few weeks following the fever breaking, Clarke doesn’t let Bellamy go outside. She insists that he needs rest, especially when it starts snowing again. So Monty takes his place and helps Murphy and Raven with the parts they need from the car they found.

After numerous fights, Clarke begrudgingly agrees to let Bellamy go outside again when the bunker runs out of firewood. She is beside herself with worry the entire time Bellamy and Murphy are outside, and it gets so bad that everyone has to remind her that Bellamy can take care himself.

“Yeah, he’s so good at taking care of himself; that’s why he’s currently recovering from a knife wound.” She huffs, her eyes locked on the screen in front of Raven that shows Bellamy and Murphy’s location.

Clarke’s pacing and heavy sighs begin to grate on Raven’s last nerve to where she can’t concentrate on anything but her worried friend. Finally, Raven gets fed up with her mother hen antics and tells Clarke to leave the room.

Clarke goes back upstairs and waits anxiously, her knee bobbing up and down on the sleek tile floor. When Raven rushes out of the control room, ushering everyone to the bunker door, saying that Bellamy and Murphy will need help, it does nothing for Clarke’s nerves.

Clarke doesn’t know what has happened, but she doesn’t need to be told twice. She doesn’t know how long they’ve been waiting on the inside but it seems like an eternity to Clarke.

“I need to go find them.” Clarke whispers, staring anxiously at the heavy, steel door.

“Clarke, you know you can’t. You’ll freeze to death before you get to them. You have no equipment and it’s been snowing for a week now.” Raven reminds her, and Clarke hates that Raven is right.

The blonde decides to change the subject. “What happened?” She asks instead, and Raven rolls her eyes.

“I don’t know, Clarke… All I know is that they activated their Red tracer—”

“Which can’t be good.” Clarke finishes her sentence and closes her eyes, trying to keep all the bad thoughts at bay.

It’s another ten minutes before Bellamy and Murphy are close enough for Raven to open the bunker’s door safely. Ten minutes that drove Clarke crazy. Ten minutes that didn’t prepare her for what she was going to face next.

As soon as the door opens, they find Murphy supporting a barely conscious Bellamy through the billowing snow. Bellamy’s head hangs in front of him, his legs barely move with Murphy’s, and trail of blood is stemming from his right leg.

Clarke is frozen, her mind trying to process the fact that Bellamy is once again hurt. It’s Murphy’s yell that brings her back to reality.

“I wouldn’t mind a little help!” He lifts Bellamy’s body up against his side, desperately trying to hold the man’s arm around his neck to be able to move him. Clarke shakes her head and runs, quickly taking Bellamy’s other arm and securing it around her own neck, helping Murphy get him to medical step by step.

“What the hell happened?!” Raven beats Clarke to the question they’ve been dying to have answered.

Murphy doesn’t answer, he just keeps going and won’t stop till Bellamy is in medical. It seems likes it takes them years to get there, but once they get Bellamy on the table with Raven’s help, Murphy collapses on the floor, trying to catch his breath.

Clarke immediately goes into doctor mode, checking Bellamy’s eyes to find them responsive, his pulse strong, and finally at his wounded leg.

She turns to Murphy semi-panicked, “What the hell happened to his leg?” She asks, ready to fight him if Murphy doesn’t explain everything in the next two seconds.

Murphy opens his eyes and stares at Clarke, “Got attacked—we tried to run—” he pauses, taking a moment to calm himself down.

“Got attacked by who, Murphy?!” Raven asks, panic rising in her voice as it rises in Clarke’s chest.

“Not by who… by what,” He corrects his friend and swallows, “It was something between a gorilla and a panther” He tells them, “It was getting closer, and we couldn’t outrun it. Bellamy tripped, and I must have shot while trying to kill the thing.”

“Fuck!” Raven covers her mouth with her hand and turns her back on them.

“You fucking stupid—!” Clarke yells, raising her fist to punch Murphy, but something inside her stops herself, leaving her to glare at him instead.

Murphy doesn’t even blink at Clarke’s motion, he just stares back at her and waits for a hit that never comes. A moment of silence passes between the two of them before Murphy speaks, “I think he has an exit wound” he says coldly, “Though I’m sure he lost a lot of blood.”

They are both breathing heavily when a husky whisper comes from behind them, “Not… his… fault…”

Clarke spins around and rushes to Bellamy’s side, “Bellamy?” She softens her voice and wipes the sweat from Bellamy’s forehead, his eyes still closed, “Hey, Bell. Open your eyes.” She begs him, “Can you do that for me?”

It takes him a few seconds, but finally she sees his chocolate eyes open, and she breathes in relief.

“Hey,” She smiles and strokes the curls away from his forehead, “How do you feel?”

“Like I was shot in the leg,” He tries to joke but no one laughs. He feels Clarke squeezing his hand and smiles, “Don’t worry… I will be okay tomorrow.”

Clarke shakes her head. Even with a hole in his leg, Bellamy Blake worries about her more than himself. “Of course you will. I’m the best doctor around, and I’m willing to save your life.” She jokes too, trying to lighten up the mood.

“Thanks, doc.” He smiles and closes his eyes again, making Clarke’s body shiver with panic.

“Hey, no. Bellamy, open your eyes” She pats his cheek urgently to keep him awake. Suddenly Raven appears at her side, resting a hand on Clarke’s shoulder, nodding at his leg.

“Patch his leg, Clarke. I’ll try and keep him awake” She offers before moving towards Bellamy’s head. “Come on, it’s okay. He’s going to be alright; he’s got you now.”

The younger girl nods and takes a deep breath, making her way farther down on the table to see how bad Bellamy’s wound is. She soon finds out that Murphy was right; he has an exit wound which takes away a huge weight from her shoulders. The bullet is already out.

She spends the next hour making sure he survives. First, she stops the bleeding and cleans the area around the wound, before patching him up. He hisses when the needle threads through his skin, closing the disinfected wound, but otherwise he is a good patient, as always. While Clarke was working on his leg, the rest of their friends had come by to check on Bellamy, but Clarke ignored their questions of concern, concentrating on getting the wound clean.

Finally, Clarke bandages his leg and forces him to eat a lot since Raven managed to keep him awake.

The last thing Clarke remembers is Raven telling her goodnight and reminding Clarke to eat her dinner, too. She remembers giving her a nod as she settled into the chair next to Bellamy’s bed. A few moments later, her eyes feel heavy, and Bellamy’s breathing lulls her to sleep.

* * *

Raven is about to get in her pajamas when someone knocks at her door. She rolls her eyes and opens the door, finding Murphy leaning against the door frame.

“What do you want Murphy? Don’t worry, Bellamy is going to be fine. Clarke doesn’t want to kill you...yet.”

“I’m not here for Bellamy” Murphy says instead and just like that, he has Raven’s full attention. “We need to talk about what happened today.”

Raven furrows her brows in confusion, folding her hands against her chest. “What do you mean, Murphy? You’re scaring me...”

He leans back, checking if anyone is in the hallway before he makes his way inside and waves Raven to close the door.

“You should be scared.” Murphy says plainly. “Because it wasn’t an animal that attacked us today, and I didn’t shoot Bellamy…” He confesses and licks his lips.

“Murphy, just say what—”

“Someone is down here,” He stares at her before continuing, “Someone that has guns and doesn’t give a fuck about peace talks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think :D

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think guys? I hope you enjoyed it :D 
> 
> A but s/o to my friend Iva (@jasperjoordan on tumblr) for beta-ing this <3 Go say a hello to her, she deserves it! (Also read her fics, they ROCK!)


End file.
